Group demigod
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Summary inside. Read and Review. Cross over of Maze Runner and Percy Jackson. Percabeth, ThomasXTeresa. Other couples will be revealed throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

Group demigod.

Summary: When the lift doors open, Percy finds himself in a place called "Half blood Glade"

He is surrounded by a group of kids. He soon finds out he is demigod.

None of them know why they are here. When the Maze Doors open, Percy and his friends will risk their lives to find out…

(Maze Runner crossover)

**Chapter 1**

Percy woke up in stale dusty air. Metal against metal, he looked around. He was in darkness. He had no idea where he was, who he was and who he came from. A violent shudder knocked Percy to the ground. He looked around. Harsh sounds of chains and pulley echoed around him, bouncing off the walls. The lightless lift swayed back and forth. It turned the boy's stomach sour with nausea. A smell of burnt oil invaded his senses, making it worse.

_My name is Percy._ he thought.

That was the only thing he could remember. He didn't know where he came from and who his parents were. He didn't even know how he got into the dark lift. Percy didn't even know his last name. He racked his brain trying to find out what his last name was. Nothing.

The room continued its ascent, swaying; Percy grew immune to the rattling of chains that pulled him upwards. Where was he going?

A long time passed. Minutes stretched into hours. It was impossible to know the exact time because it felt like an eternity. No. He was smarter than that. Trusting his instincts, he guessed he had been moving for about half an hour.

He felt his fear whisked away. He stood up curious. He wondered where he was and where he was going.

With a groan and then a clonk, the rising room halted and Percy fell to the ground at the sudden movement. He scrambled back up to his feet, he felt the room sway less and less. Everything fell silent. A minute passed. Two.

Percy felt along the walls trying to find a way out. There was nothing. He groaned in fustration. His groaned echoed and it bounced off the walls of the dark lift.

It faded and silence returned. Percy screamed, called for help, pounded on the walls of the lift. His stomach knotted.

_"Someone...please...help me!" _he screamed; each word ripped his throat raw.

A loud clank rang out above him, making him jump. He sucked in a startled breath and looked up. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and Percy watched as it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open.

After a long time in darkness, the light stabbed his eyes. He looked away, covering his face with both hands. He heard noise- voices above - and - fear squeezed his chest. His heart pounded.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"Who's his godly parent?"

"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt."

"You're the kunk, shuck-face"

"Are you sure he isn't just a mortal?"

"Dude, it smells like feet down there!"

"Hope you enjoyed the one way trip, Newbie."

"Ain't no ticket back, dude."

Percy was hit with a wave of confusion, panic and fear. The voices were odd, tinged with echo. Some of the words sounded foreign while some sounded familiar. He willed hs eyes to adjust as he squinted towards the light and those speaking.

At first he could only see shifting shadows. They soon turned to bodies - people bending over the hole down at him, pointing. Soon, he eyes adjusted and he saw the people clearly. Some were boys, some were girls. One girl stared at him with curious brown eyes. From what he could see, she had long brown hair.

Some were young, some were older. Percy didn't know what he'd expected, but seeing those faces puzzled him. They were teenagers. Kids. Some of his fear melted away but not enough to calm his racing heart.

One of the kids lowered a rope, the end of it tied into a loop. Percy hesitated, then stepped into it with his right foot and clutched the rope as he was yanked upwards. Hands reached down - lots of them, grabbing him by his clothes pulling him up. The world seemed to spin, a swirling mist of faces, colour and light. A storm of emotions wrenched his gut. He wanted to scream, cry, throw up. He kept it together. The chorus of voices had gone silent, but some one spoke as he was yanked over the edge of the dark box.

Percy somehow knew he'd never forget the words.

"Nice to meet ya shank," the boy said. "Welcome to Half-Blood Glade."

**Chapter Done! **

**Chiron is going to be younger. ;P**

**Still going to include Glader slang, cause it's still the Glade.**

**Which godly parent would the original Gladers be the son and daughter of?**

**Tell me who you think in the reviews! **

**Read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Group demigod.

Summary: When the lift doors open, Percy finds himself in a place called "Half blood Glade"

He is surrounded by a group of kids. He soon finds out he is demigod.

None of them know why they are here. When the Maze Doors open, Percy and his friends will risk their lives to find out…

(Maze Runner crossover)

**Chapter 2**

The helping hands didn't stop swarming around him until Percy stood up straight and had the dust from his shirt and pants. Still dazzled by the light, he staggered a bit.

He was consumed with curiousity but still felt still too ill to look at his surroundings closely. His new companions said nothing as Percy looked around trying to take it all in.

As he turned around in a slow circle, some of the kids sniggered and poked him with a finger. There had to be at leat 50 of them. Their clothes were smudged and sweaty like they had been working. Some wore orange were all shape and sizes, their hair varying length.

Some of the girls had short cropped hair while the other girls had long hair. Some of the boys had long hair as well, but most of the boys had short hair.

Percy suddenly felt dizzy, his eyes flickering between the boys and the girls and the bizarre place that he'd found himself.

They stood in a vast courtyard several times times the size of a football field, surrounded by four walls made of grey stone, covered in spots of thick ivy. The walls had to be a hundred feet high and they formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as the walls from what Percy could see and long corridors beyond. Percy blinked. He wondered what was down those corridors.

"Ooh, look at the Greenie! Checking out the new digs!" a scratchy voice said. Percy looked around, he didn't know who the voice belonged to. "Gonna break his shuck neck!" Several of them laughed.

"Shut your hole Gally." a deeper voice responded. Percy turned to look where the deeper voice had came from. Percy focused back in on the dozen strangers. He knew he must look out of it. He felt like he had been drugged.

A tall blond boy with a square jaw sniffed at him, his face devoid of expression.

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes was looking at him with curious eyes. The girl who was looking down at him when he was in that dark lift. A short pudgy boy looking him with wide eyes. A thick heavily muscled Asian kid folded his arms and studied Percy. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his biceps.

He turned and saw a blond haired girl with stormy grey eyes looking at him, studying him. A dark-skinned boy frowned - the same one who had welcomed him. Countless others stared.

"Where am I?" Percy asked. He was surprised at his voice. It was higher than he had expected.

"Nowehere good," the dark-skinned boy said. "Just slim yourself nice and calm"

"Who's his godly parent?" someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Probably one of the minor ones." this came from a girl. She was tall and strong.

"Shut up Clarrisse." this came from the brown haired girl. "We don't know yet, shuck-face. He has to get claimed."

"You shut up!" the girl called Clarisse. "Death girl!"

The brown hair girl growled slightly. Percy was confused. This girl was alive, so why was she being called death girl?

"You two! Stop fighting!" the dark-skinned boy said. He must be the leader.

The girl growled again and glared at Clarrisse.

Percy looked around.

"Where am I?" Percy asked again.

"It's a long story, shank." the boy said. The brown haired girl was much smaller than Clarrisse but could be able to beat her in a fight. "If we told ya all of the details now, you would've died right on the spot after you klunked your pants. Baggers would've dragged you off and your spirit would go to Hades."

Percy blinked. Hades? Baggers? Millions of questions were going through his mind.

"Alby, lay off a bit." the blond haired dude said. "Names Newt. Forgive out klunk for brains leader here."

"Pipe-it shuck face." the boy called Alby said. "First day. It's getting dark. Runners will be comin back soon. The Box came late today." Alby had short-cropped hair, his face clean-shaven. But other than the pernament scowl, there was noting that scary about him.

"We call ourselves the demigod Gladers." Newt said.

"What do you mean by godly parent?" Percy asked. "What are the Runners? What do you mean by Demigod Gladers?"

"All will be explained tomorrow shuck-face." Alby snapped. Percy went quiet. "Find Chuckie and Grover. Tell them that they are in charge of your sleeping arrangements."

Alby walked off. Newt followed him. The demigod Gladers walked off too, going back to what they were doing before. Percy slid down the rough face of a tree until be was sat on the ground again. He pulled his knees up and closed his eyes, hoping someone would wake him up from this terrible dream.

**Chapter Done! **

**Grover is still going to be a satyr. Chiron will still be a centaur. **

**Read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Group demigod.

Summary: When the lift doors open, Percy finds himself in a place called "Half blood Glade"

He is surrounded by a group of kids. He soon finds out he is demigod.

None of them know why they are here. When the Maze Doors open, Percy and his friends will risk their lives to find out…

(Maze Runner crossover)

**Chapter 3**

Percy sat there for a few moments, too overwhelmed to move. A metallic clicking sound caught his attention and rustling of leaves, made him look up; a flash of silver and red light caught his eyes before it disappeared around the trunk to the other side. Percy scrambled to his feet and walked to the other side. There was nothing there. Percy frowned.

"That was one of them Beetle Blades." a voice said behind them. "Shank." There was uncertainty in the voice.

Percy turned around and he saw a young boy, short and podgy staring at him. He couldn't be more than 13. His brown hair hung down over his ears scraping the tops of his shoulders. He had blue eyes.

Stood next to him was a scrawny kid. He had acne and a start of a beard. He had curly hair. He wore shorts. His legs were very hairy and his feet were... hooves?!

"I'm a satyr." The boy said. "I'm Grover."

Percy nodded.

"I'm Chuck." the brown haired boy said. "Son of Hermes."

"Percy." Percy said. Hermes? Who the heck was Hermes?

"You hungry?" Chuck asked. Percy nodded. His stomach grumbled.

"Hopefully there'll be enchiladas." Grover said.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Come on. Follow us."

Percy followed them to get something to eat. He sat down at a picnic table. Chuck got a couple of sandwiches. He gave two of them to Percy.

"Thanks." Percy said. Chuck smiled at Percy.

"What did the brown haired girl mean by being 'claimed'?" Percy asked.

"Her name's Maisie. She's the daughter of Hades." Grover said

"It's a long story." Chuck said. Percy wanted to scream in fustration. No one was telling him anything. He badly wanted answers and they weren't telling him anything. The blond haired girl came up to them. She had stormy grey eyes.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Annabeth." Chuck said.

"This the Greenbean?" the girl said. Chuck nodded.

"Hi. I'm Percy." Percy said extending his arm. Annabeth shook it.

"Has he been claimed yet?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Chuck said. This boy came over. His upper body was human but the rest of him was a horse. Percy blinked.

"Hi Chiron." Chuck said smiling. Chiron waved then walked off.

Percy decided to have another look. He saw different cabins. They had different symbols on them.

"We have a different cabin for each god or goddess. Some of us sleep in the Homestead or outside." Chuck explained. "I was the Greenbean before you came. Some of us have been here for two years. Only been here for a month"

Percy nodded. "Who's been here for two years?"

"Newt, Aby and some others. I think"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, you might want to stay away from Clarisse. She hates you. Don't know why. She always hates the Newbies. Unless they are Ares kids when they are claimed." Chuck said.

"Okay." Percy said. _What did I do to her? _he thought.

Chuck looked around.

"Runners will be back soon. Doors are gonna close soon." Chuck said.

"I'd call them big openings." Percy said looking up at the walls.

"Well, there doors and they close every night." Chuck said.

"Close? What do you mean they _close_?" Percy asked dread filling his find. His heartbeat quickened.

"Just see for yourself in a minute. The Runners will be back soon, then the doors will close until the gaps are sealed."

"Your jacked in the head." Percy said shaking his hand.

"Whatever shank."

"How-how can the walls move? They're huge!"

"They just move. I don't know how, they just do. Makes one heck of a grinding noise. Same thing happens in the Maze - the doors close every night."

"A Maze? We basically live in a freaking Maze?"

Chuck held his hands up in fustration. "I'm done with you, I'm done."

Chuck walked away. Percy ignored him. They lived in a Maze? Suddenly a boy came through the entrance of one of the Doors. Percy watched him. Covered in sweat, his face red and his clothes stuck to his body. He ran to a concrete building.

"It's about to happen." a voice said jerking Percy out of his thoughts. Percy turned around. It was Chuck. Percy was about to ask what he meant by that when a loud boom exploded through the air making him jump. It was followed by a horrible crunching, grinding noise. Percy stumbled backwards and he fell over. The walls were closing. They were actually _closing._

"Calm down Greenie," Chuck yelled over the loud noise. "It's just the walls closing!"

Percy was fascinated. He shakily got to his feet and walked a few steps to take a better look. The enormous stone wall was moving across the ground, creating sparks and dust.

The doors finally closed. Percy stood there dumbfounded. "Wow."

"You kind of get used to it after a while." Chuck murmured.

"Come on," Chuck said pulling at his sleeve. "Trust me, when nighttime strikes, you would want to be in bed."

Percy sighed and followed him, fascinated and shocked. Percy really wanted someone to wake him us from this terrible nightmare.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review. **


End file.
